Self Reflections
by siriously siri
Summary: it is what the title implies. it's two self reflections. one is from ginny's pov and the other is from harry's. its about their lives and their love for each other. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is from Ginny's POV. The next chapter is from Harry's POV.

It's not just the abandoned or the orphaned that are lonely.

It's not just the poor or impoverished that want more.

It's not just the outcasts and losers who need help.

Chapter 1: Ginny

Even those who have everything, sometimes feel like they have nothing.

I have everything: a home, a family, friends, love, acceptance, intelligence, beauty.

But it's never enough.

No matter how much I have, no matter how much I do, no matter how hard I try; it's never good enough.

I'm never enough.

I have a home; but it's crazy, crowded, and wild.

They're always too much going on for anyone to notice me.

I have a family; but I'm not important enough to be noticed.

I'm not an overachiever or a super hard worker. I'm not amazingly funny or creative.

I'm intelligent but not a genius. Pretty but not beautiful. Thin but not curvy and shapely.

Sure I'm the only girl but that doesn't make me special. It makes me an outcast, different from the rest, and never included.

I'm all alone and not good enough for anyone. And yet I have the nerve to go and fall in love with the most amazing guy in the whole world.

I mean what makes me think he'll even notice me, much less fall in love with me.

But he did, amazingly and wonderfully he did.

He is the best thing that ever happened to me.

He sees me for who I truly am and loves me for me, imperfections and all.

He doesn't care that I'm not a tall, blonde goddess. In his eyes, I'm beautiful as is.

He says I'm beautiful, and smart, and funny, and all he could ever ask for. I know it's a lie, but I don't care. All I ever wanted was his love and now that I have it, the rest of the world is just going to have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

When your own supposed family can't see the good in you; when they're the ones dragging you down; how can you expect to keep going?

How can you remain positive and hopeful?

People see me as brave. A true leader, one that everyone looks to for direction.

And maybe I seem that way; but it's just a wall, a mask.

Something to hide behind, something to shield me from the world.

Because all its hiding is a young boy, scared and confused, vulnerable, and afraid to get hurt; thrust in the adult world with no direction, no help, and no support.

I wasn't always this way; once I was young, carefree, happy, optimistic. Well not happy.

I did have the worst family in the whole world. But I had accepted my life.

And then my prayers were answered. I found a place where I was loved and accepted. I found friends who cared for me and stuck with me. I was happier than I'd ever been.

But time and reality have taught me that those characteristics are not compatible with life in the outside world. I learned dark truths about my past and future.

You've got to be tough, strong, and unyielding; you can't let yourself feel or you'll just get hurt.

And this isn't a twisted or a wrong view…if you're an adult.

But I'm 16.

I'm too young to be worrying about these things.

But I am forced to.

I am constantly on the receiving end of thoughtless, spiteful remarks.

I am constantly made to feel unworthy and unloved by those I call my own.

So what did I do?

Instead of dealing with my emotions and solving the problems; I retreated within myself and built barricades designed to suppress my emotions and my issues.

No one has ever penetrated deep enough to uncover the real me; no one has ever seen me cry or reveal my true feelings.

That is until now.

She entered my life like a whirlwind. All of a sudden there was life and love and happiness.

I had found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I had found true love.

She is the best thing that ever happened to me.

She sees me for who I truly am and loves me for me, imperfections and all.

She doesn't care that I'm not a tall, dark god. In her eyes, I'm perfect as is.

She says I'm handsome, and smart, and funny, and all she could ever ask for. I know it's a lie, but I don't care. All I ever wanted was her love and now that I have it, the rest of the world is just going to have to wait.


End file.
